disgaeafandomcom-20200223-history
Disgaea 3: Absence of Detention
Disgaea 3: Absence of Detention is a port of Disgaea 3: Absence of Justice on the Playstation Vita with new content. The game came out in Japan on December 17th, 2011, and was released in North America and Europe on April 17th, 2012. The game features all the downloadable content from the original PS3 game plus additional content. Mao is the main character. New Features *Tera Level Magic: **Tera Fire features Pirohiko Ichimonji. **Tera Ice features Rozalin's mother. **Tera Wind features the Putties from Phantom Brave. **Tera Star features Terra, a dark puppet from Rhapsody. **Tera Heal features Alouette from La Pucelle: Tactics *Animated Character Portraits in cutscenes. *All the DLC from the PS3 version bundled in. *Unique attacks for the Generic Characters. *Generic characters can have different personality types like in Disgaea 4. *Control Options that use the Touch Screen and Rear Touch Pad. *The Record Shop has been added. *Two brand new playable characters, Rutile and Stella Grossular. *Monster classes can equip 2 additional Evilities instead of one. *Characters talk when they leave the Base Panel like in Disgaea 4. *Sir Pri, the Class World Prinny, is always in the main area. *Fuka and Desco from Disgaea 4: A Promise Unforgotten can be unlocked as playable characters. Factory Descos can also be created after recruiting them and passing a bill as Mao, with the highest tier being called "Factory Des X" as a reference to DES X. *4 New Story Scenarios, each starring different characters (one for Almaz and Sapphire, one for Master Big Star and Salvatore, one for Kyoko and Asuka, and one introducing the two new characters Rutile and Stella), in addition to Raspberyl Mode starring Raspberyl. *The ability to put Unique Characters (post-game characters and DLC characters) into the Detention Room. *Rank 41 Weapons have been added which include the Stardust Sword and Ancient Spear. *The Ability to change the appearance of any weapon (but Fist and Monster Weapons) to another of that certain weapon type in the Item World Homeroom. *A new power level for skills, SS which is stronger than S and some of the skills' power levels have changed to SS. *The Music Shop, Character Painter, and Bulletin Board all have icons above them in the Base Map. *The Parallel Worlder's Class has been changed from Story Guide to Worlder, as he is now used to access the new chapters that were added in. *Lyla's class has been changed from Episode Shop to PV Shop since there is more than one extra episode. His text has also changed, since the Raspberyl Chapters are included and you don't have to connect to the internet to download them. *Rozalin's class has also changed from Incarnate to Child. *Since the extra episodes can be accessed before the post-game, the levels of enemies in them changes to correspond your progress in the main story. In addition, enemy equipment will also scale in quality based on the player's story/post-game progress, meaning that it is now possible to find powerful equipment such as Trapezohedrons before obtaining access to the Land of Carnage. *Music can be purchased directly from the Music Shop in the Base Map, instead of having to find one in the Item World. similar to Disgaea: Afternoon of Darkness and Disgaea 4: A Promise Unforgotten. Also, all songs that were Sending BGMs in Absence of Justice are now regular BGMs since they aren't DLC tracks anymore. *6 new window styles have been added, with the first being an almost exact replica of the one used in Absence of Justice. Two of the styles are also reminiscent of 2 of the window styles used in the Final Fantasy series. The styles come in two variations each: solid and slightly opaque. *Honor Quotient(HQ for short) is a new feature, which provides benefits to EXP and Mana gains, shopping, Item stat growth, and other benefits based on how high the player's HQ is. HQ is obtained by doing various tasks within the game and through travelling with the game. PSTV Compatibility Issues Due to the addition of the Honor Quotient system, which requires use of the PS Vita's internal GPS to track, there have been issues with making the game work on the GPS-less PSTV. After the Tutorial chapters, the first time the HQ system is introduced it causes an error message to pop up that effectively says the PSTV lacks the GPS feature. This can make the game unplayable unless you use hacking software to turn off the feature. Packaging Artwork Disgaea 3 Vita JP Cover.png|''Makai Senki Disgaea 3 Return'' Nippon Ichi Software Japan: 12/17/11 Disgaea 3 US Vita Cover.png|''Disgaea 3: Absence of Detention'' NIS America North America: 04/17/12 External Links *Disgaea 3: Absence of Detention Official Japanese Site *Disgaea 3: Absence of Detention Official English Site